Clients may connect to a network, such as an Internet service provider (ISP) digital subscriber line (DSL) network, through a gateway that includes a connection device such as a DSL set-top box. In packet-switched networks such as the Internet, the connection device includes a packet handling device, such as a router. The router may be a separate device or, in some cases, software executed by a computer, that determines the next network point to which a packet should be forwarded toward its destination. The router is connected to at least two networks and decides which way to send each information packet based on its current understanding of the state of the networks it is connected to. A router is located at any gateway (where one network meets another), including each point-of-presence on the Internet. A router is often included as part of a network switch.